Angels all Around
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Raf listens in as a mysterious person plays the guitar. SONG FIC song from Owl City, Angels. DONT OWN ANGELS FRIENDS!


Raf woke up to birds singing. She smiled and sat up. She brushed some of the blonde hair out of her face. Another day at the Golden School, she was lucky Professor Arkan and Professor Temptel were able to find out who was behind the kiss. She pulled out her journal and began writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_This morning the birds awaken me with their voices. Sometimes I wonder how they have such beautiful melodies. But everyone has different types of pitches, its just how you harmonize them that makes them beautiful. I bet we angels have beautiful voices. After all the harp is the instrument of us. What kind of pitches other people have I would like to see. Like the devils, I'd like to see how beautiful their voices are._

She closed her journal and sighed. _'Sulfus…'_

Uri POV

Today I had to check on my earthly one Jennifer. I mean I have to check on her everyday, but Kabale makes it all hard! I groaned and stepped inside the challenge room. She stood there waiting with a scowl on her face. That's not usually like her.

"Something wrong Kabale, or are you worried I'm just gonna beat you?" I smiled and she scoffed.

"It's stupid Sulfus. I hate how he keeps thinking about Raf, its driving me nuts." She stopped midsentence, "Why am I telling you this? I KNOW Raf doesn't think about Sulfus anyway." I wanted to say something, but I cant let anyone know Raf still has feelings for Sulfus. "Um, yeah. Well, today my challenge for you is KARAOKE!"

Her eyes widened, "WHAT?" She growled, "This just isn't my day."

*Back at the Golden School*

Uri walks into the room, "Great news! Jennifer made the right decision and decided to not steal the Owl City CD." Sweet looked up from her magazine, "What kind of band is called Owl City?"

Raf stopped writing in her journal, "Yeah, what guys would come up with that kind of a name for a band?"

"Actually," Said Miki, "I have all their CD's. Plus, Owl City only has one band member. So it's not even a band." Raf giggled, "Poor guy, is he cute?"

All the angels busted out laughing.

*NORMAL POV*

A dark hooded figure looked around and headed upstairs into a secret room. Inside was a guitar case. He unzipped it and began strumming softly humming in tune with it.

That's when he began playing.

**Wake me if your out there,**

His thoughts began to drift off to a certain girl that he had fallen for. He smiled, even though it was against what he believed in, he smiled a true genuine smile.

**Theres a glass in my bedroom window,**

**In the bushes far below, I thought I saw an unfamiliar shadow,**

**Among the ones I so clearly know,**

**I've been sleeping with the night light unplugged,**

**With a note on the rocking chair,**

**That says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved,**

**So wake me if your out there.**

He begins to poor his heart out as tears threaten to fall. Her face drifts into his mind and he's saying her name in his head over and over again.

**Living close to the ground**

**Is seventh heaven because there are angels all around,**

**Among my frivolous thoughts,**

**I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts.**

**WAKE ME IF YOUR OUT THERE**

Water slipped down his face and he knew they were tears. They would never be together and he knew that. But that didn't stop him from having feelings.

**In the dust on my cellar stair case,**

**A pair of footprints follows me,**

**I saw a flicker in the fake fireplace,**

**I looked again but there was nothing to see,**

**I've been leaving all the windows unlocked,**

**With a basket by the oak tree,**

**Cause I'll be picking up the acorns that fall off,**

**If you'll be climbing up to meet me,**

'_Raf…'_

**Living close to the ground**

**Is seventh heaven cause there are angels all around,**

'_RAF…'_

**Among my frivolous thoughts,**

**I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts.**

**WAKE ME IF YOUR OUT THERE**

RAF POV

I hear singing. I sat up and looked around. I ran out of my room and flew up a couple of stories but I couldn't find the source of the noise. I sighed and slumped against a door ten minutes later out of breath when I heard something.

…**I keep my knees black and blue cause they often hit the hard wood floor**

**And I believe someone not praying to the ceiling anymore**

My eyes widened. Oh my Halo was this person depressed? I wonder if they would hear me if I cracked the door open a little bit. I slowly opened it just a crack and saw a hooded figure in the corner facing away from me.

**I've been sleeping with the night light unplugged,**

**With a note on the rocking chair,**

**It says I'm dreaming of a life I once loved,**

**So wake me if your out there.**

**Living close to the ground**

**Is seventh heaven because there are angels all around,**

**Among my frivolous thoughts,**

**I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts.**

**The evening nations reveal,**

**The few of us realize life is quite so real,**

**SO if you're dying to see,**

**I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity,**

Well I am an angel… so this is has got to be a devil.

**SO if you're dying to see,**

**I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity,**

I heard him put his guitar down and sigh. I peaked again and saw him pull down his hoodie. That's when his onxy sheen colored hair showed and I saw those gold eyes of his burn like fire. I saw the red star on his face and I felt myself tear up.

"Raf… I love you, more than you know. Why couldn't I have been born differently?" My eyes widened and I had to cover my mouth. I heard him sobbing too.

"This is unfair! I hate this! I want to be able to hold her and kiss her and be there when she needs me! Why was I born a devil?" He was shouting and screaming and I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door and threw myself on top of him. I Changed into my earthly form and cried into his chest. I sobbed and sobbed for minutes while he just starred at me in shock.

"R-Raf…" He enclosed his arms around me and we just stayed like that for a while. I looked up and teared up again, "I love you too idiot!" She kissed him and intertwined their fingers. He pinned her beneath him and pulled her body closer. He licked her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate. Their tongues wrestled and they pulled at each others hair. His lips moved down to her neck as he put little butterfly kisses there.

"Sulfus… " He pulled back and pulled her to him in an everlasting hug.

"Im so glad I can hold you in Earthly form…" He muttered into her hair. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you, my angel."


End file.
